


Instruction IV

by DirtyDuchess



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyDuchess/pseuds/DirtyDuchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan continues Vera's education</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as ever to Frou

“Sierra One to Sierra Six. Attend the slot immediately please.”  
Vera arrived to find Joan pacing the corridor impatiently. Without so much as a greeting she informed her Deputy that the contractor who had carried out the quarterly deep steam clean had left, new furniture had arrived and an inspection was now required.

With a thrill Vera noticed that Joan was, most unusually, wearing a utility belt. Her clit twitched at the sight of shiny, black leather gloves looped over it, a buffed leather pouch, gleaming silver cuffs and a baton hanging in perfect symmetry with Joan’s thigh. She desperately tried to shake lewd thoughts about cocks from her mind as Joan paced the corridor and then ushered Vera into a cell.

Joan closed the door and moved towards Vera until her breasts were pressing into her Deputy’s shoulders. Vera gasped, even louder than usual. Joan had been interstate at a conference for two days and had pretty much ignored her since she came back. Vera was starting to feel desperate, having spent the best part of a week fantasising about Joan's hands roaming all over her body. And in her. Christ! She was finding it increasingly hard to concentrate on her work knowing Joan was elsewhere in the prison and had contemplated a detour into the disabled loo on more than one occasion to ease the desperate tension, before her guilt got the better of her. So now, she tried to relax and enjoy the sensation of Joan's tits rubbing against her, without her knees giving way.

Joan smiled to herself. She was completely aware of Vera’s desires and discomfort. The blushing and lack of eye contact was a dead giveaway. So endearing… She’d deliberately stayed away from her Deputy since her return to build her own anticipation of this moment. Which had of course been planned to the last detail. She was after all a fan of the slow burn. Well, most of the time anyway.

"Luckily for us all officers are currently in other areas of the prison," Joan purred as she slowly slid her knee between Vera’s thighs, as much as the tight prison issue pencil skirt would allow. The effect was instantaneous however. Vera inhaled sharply as Joan’s lean thigh pressed into her sex and her handsome face lowered towards her Deputy’s ear. “Did you miss me, Vera? Have you been thinking about what you want to do to me? All alone in your bed at night, hhmm?"  
Vera’s eyes widened. “Fist you!”

A short grunt of affirmation issued from Joan's throat as she slowly lifted Vera’s hand up between them, her long fingers folding the smaller counterparts until they were balled into a fist. Locking eyes with Vera she kissed each knuckle almost tenderly.  
“Arousal is key, Vera and lube, lots of it. And time. Fisting is not something for a quick fuCK."  
Vera’s clit jolted again at Joan’s emphasis on the expletive, at the suggestive way her eyes raked over the smaller woman’s breasts.  
“Some people prefer to use latex gloves for protection and a smooth feel but I’ll leave that up to you, Vera.”  
“No! I want to feel my hand inside you.”  
“Tut tut, I hope you didn’t have the same lax approach to safer sex with Mr Fletcher.” Joan smirked and began to unbutton her jacket.  
Vera blushed scarlet.

“Well Vera, we haven’t got ALL day. Get undressed and lie down.” As Vera stripped unbidden thoughts about Joan’s aversion to germs and filthy prisoners came to her. She laughed to herself as she remembered the cell had just been steam cleaned. Of course! She still couldn’t believe that Joan was going to let her do this here but ever since they’d fucked in the car she was starting to think that Joan got off on the risk of being caught. 

All thoughts left her mind, however, as Joan quickly undressed too and then straddled her. She could feel the heat from Joan’s core on her belly. God, The Governor was already wet! And those gorgeous tits dangling so close to her face. If only she could stretch enough to latch her mouth onto one of them, to squeeze them. But Joan’s weight had her movement firmly restricted.

“You’ve proved yourself to be a good learner, Vera, very receptive to new things” Joan leaned over Vera, her weight on one arm as she stroked one finger around a rock hard nipple, nipping the very tip hard between forefinger and thumb and making Vera squirm underneath her. “You do know I wouldn't let just anyone do this,” she whispered seductively in Vera's ear before biting and licking the lobe. Vera felt sensation shoot straight to her clit.

Joan lifted herself off Vera, slowly grinding her pelvis into her Deputy as she did so to rub her gently throbbing clit against a hipbone. “Move up, Vera, I want to lie down.” Vera shifted her small frame to the very end of the bed as Joan laid herself prone on the small bed. She practically covered the mattress!

Joan pressed her frame into it, safe in the knowledge that it had come clean out of the packaging less than an hour previously. She’d overseen it herself for this very reason. She also knew that every officer would be so occupied with the tasks she had given them, that only an emergency could possibly disturb them. She had to admit that it was a very titillating prospect to fuck Vera in any corner of her prison she chose. 

She chafed her stiffening nipples against the cool rubberised plastic of the mattress cover, delighting in the friction and the sure knowledge that Vera was ogling her backside as she did so. She cast a glance over her shoulder. Sure enough, the girl was staring transfixed at her writhing arse, a hand outstretched. “Go on then. Do as you please, Vera.”

Vera didn’t need telling twice. She shifted her position, nudging Joan's legs apart with her knee before running her hands firmly up the back of the Governor's muscular, white thighs. She lowered her face, replacing her hands with her mouth, kissing and nipping the sensitive skin of the inner thigh. She felt Joan shift underneath her, pressing herself into the bed, trying to create friction on her clit. Knowing it would turn Joan on even more Vera pressed her aching tits into the back of shapely calves, deliberately letting out a groan as she pulled her sensitive nipples along the skin. Fuck, she was wet now too. She focused on the divine arse in front of her, sinking the tips of her fingers into the firm muscled orbs and massaging them firmly. Joan let out a moan of pleasure. “Harder, Vera!”  
“Do you want me to bite you, Joan?”

Without waiting for an answer Vera sank her teeth into warm flesh and immediately felt Joan push back against her. The smell of arousal from Joan's cunt drove Vera wild with lust for her. She wanted Joan so badly but she had so much to learn, so much wasted time to catch up on. Until Joan’s arrival at Wentworth she’d never in her life imagined wanting a woman before, being desperate to touch her; grasp female curves and, yes…want to touch, lick and fuck a woman’s cunt. She had never been that interested in sex at all, even with herself. But now…jesus christ, she couldn’t get enough of it. It was as if something had woken up inside her. 

She dragged Joan’s arse towards her so it was pointing upwards, The Governor on her knees. Parting the cheeks with trembling fingers she slowly licked over Joan’s arsehole; it tasted almost sweet. Joan grunted in response. In her excitement Vera prodded with her tongue but felt Joan tense, so flattened it. “Gooood, Vera.” Needing more, Joan moved her knees slightly apart and Vera’s clit jolted at the eroticism of the gesture. As Joan’s hole puckered open Vera worked her tongue gently inside, her fingers gripping the Governor's arse cheeks. 

She couldn't believe how much she wanted to do this, how much she liked it. She alternately fucked with her tongue then licked and sucked, fucked, licked and sucked until Joan was rocking and moaning, her beautiful breasts swaying as she braced herself on strong arms. She’d almost forgotten that she was supposed to be showing Vera how to fist her.  
“Not yet, not yet! Stop, Vera, stop!"


	2. Chapter 2

As Vera pulled away Joan forced herself to slow her rocking body, to take deep breaths and calm herself. She had been so close to coming. She was furious with herself for her lack of discipline, for almost losing control so rapidly. Vera’s ability to make her do that was most troubling. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and focused on the present.

"What's wrong, Joan?"  
Vera couldn’t understand; she was so worried she had done something wrong, but she was sure Joan had been enjoying it. She’d loved touching her like that!  
"That's not what we're here for, Vera," panted Joan. "But I'm pleased to see you took my instruction about the importance of arousal to heart. Now get the lube. It’s in the pouch on my belt.” 

Vera reached for the tube of lubricant from the pouch. It also contained a pair of black latex gloves, which Vera chose to disregard. “Hold your fingers and thumb like this, Vera." If she hadn't been so turned on, Vera would have laughed at the duck-like formation Joan was holding her hand in to demonstrate. "Then push them inside me, all of them. Do it!” 

Vera took a deep breath as she raised herself to her knees between Joan’s open legs. The Governor looked magnificent on all fours, arse and cunt proudly on display. Vera rested her left hand on Joan’s buttock and began to insert her right into Joan’s needy cunt. It was so wet. Fuck!

“Work them in. Use the lube to help you go further. Slowly, Vera.”   
Flipping the cap open with her teeth Vera drizzled lube over her knuckles and hand; the slick sensation of the silicon liquid was like warm syrup on pancakes. The mere feeling of it oozing over her skin was making her cunt seep even more. God, was it normal to be so turned on by something so simple? She feasted her eyes on Joan's luscious cunt. Her swollen pink labia, the surrounding curls of dark hair, that delicious arse, her hole wet and glistening, opening up. Vera felt her own clit pulsate between blood-filled lips as she slowly worked her knuckles inside Joan. She felt the cunt muscles work with her hand, stretching as The Governor pushed herself backwards. 

Joan felt her desire rapidly reignite thinking of all the times she had unwittingly imagined Vera's hand inside her. She felt the walls of her vagina contract against Vera's probing fingers. Delicate knuckles were swallowed by her eager cunt. Vera began to moan with joy at what she was doing. Her other hand moved to Joan's arse, the thumb teased her hole again, causing her to pant, "Yes, Vera. More lube, push your whole hand in.”

Vera squeezed what felt like half the tube over her hand until it was dripping with the stuff.   
Joan's words made her so hot she thought she would come there and then without being touched herself. She gently twisted her wrist, manouvering inside Joan's slit with a slurp of slick liquid. “Oh god, Joan, I'm inside you! My whole hand!”

Joan snorted. “Now form a fist.” Vera did as she was instructed, gently curling her hand inside the tight channel. She began to slide her perfectly proportioned fist back and forth inside The Governor, the slippery lube and her own copious secretions easing its passage. Fuck, it felt good. Joan lowered her head between her arms and focused completely on the mindnumbing sensation emanating from her pulsing cunt. 

Vera was so turned on at the sight of Joan that she began to pant in time with her. The very fact that Joan was actually letting her do this to her! Fisting required real trust. Vera took her time, wanting to savour and remember every minute of this glorious experience. 

Joan felt Vera's knuckles scrape along her walls. She felt them press against that delicious spot, focusing on the knowledge that the desire to pee would soon pass and be replaced by the most wonderful sensation. She felt her cunt release a wave of hot liquid and pressed herself into Vera's fist, making it clear that she'd found a sweet spot. "Aaggh, fuck me, Vera. Just there.”

Vera varied the pressure and pace of her hand against what she realised was Joan’s g-spot, playing with her until The Governor was snorting again and almost shouting. Vera began to worry that Joan was making so much noise it would attract attention. Looking around wildly she spied Joan's beloved leather gloves next to her clothes, neatly folded on the recently sterilised floor. Smirking to herself as she stretched acrobatically, her fist still inside Joan, she reached for them. I'll give her something to moan about she thought. Vera stroked the leather between her own legs, over her wet slit, before reaching round and ramming the gloves into the Governor's mouth. 

Joan's nostrils and mouth filled with the delicious scent of soft hide and Vera’s juices, making her moan and her nostrils flutter rapidly. Vera played first with one large breast and then the other, curling her body around Joan and rubbing her own aching cunt against The Governor’s hip. She continued to fuck Joan steadily, her other hand roaming over every bit of the front of Joan's body that she could reach.   
“Do you want me to touch your clit, Joan? Now, or shall I wait and fuck you a bit more first?”  
Joan pushed her cunt backwards onto Vera's fist to increase the pressure and sensation. “You want me to do it harder?”  
“Mmmmmm.”

Vera thrust and twisted her fist, scraping her knuckles along Joan's cunt walls. The Governor’s reaction drove her to distraction. She looked SO hot, on her knees; gagged and fucking Vera’s hand. She needed to make her come, to watch her. She slid her other hand around Joan's hip and between her legs, feeling for her clit. It slipped under her fingers in the pool of wetness and slippery lube. Joan jerked and pushed herself against Vera's hand. She began a rhythmic thrusting, against fingers, then onto fist, over and over. Vera increased the pressure, circling the swollen nub and sliding over its very tip until Joan’s body began to shake and shudder and a long drawn out, but muffled moan signalled her release.


	3. Chapter 3

Joan remained where she was on all fours paralysed by the pleasure coursing through her and not wanting the feeling in her body to end. Vera folded herself over Joan’s spine, her cunt pressed into The Governor’s arse, her breasts into her lower back. She circled Joan with one arm, gently stroking her breast, as she slowly unfurled her fist and, twisting her wrist, gently drew it from Joan’s cunt, which twitched at its loss. 

Joan could sense Vera’s arousal from the way she breathed so heavily against her. She could feel the tension in her Deputy’s body, her determination not to give in to her own need, until Joan allowed it. She couldn’t help admiring the girl’s self-discipline. At last! She also felt an unexpected rush of affection for Vera at how she continued to surprise her. Her initiative with the gloves…

Joan removed them from her mouth and quickly manouvered Vera underneath her, pressing the full length of her body against the smaller woman. She kissed her passionately and hard, to show her pleasure, invading Vera’s mouth with a thrusting tongue. Vera kissed her forcefully back, her hands grasping Joan’s arse and pulling her against her own cunt. “That was so good. Touch me, Joan. Fuck me. I’m so hot, so wet. Please.” 

Joan slid her body from the end of narrow cot until she was kneeling on the floor. Reaching forward she pulled Vera by the hips until her legs were over her shoulders and her sex at eye level. She sank her face into it and licked the dripping cunt from arse to clit, growling at the first taste, nostrils dilating at the delicious scent. Vera’s entire body spasmed and she moaned long and low.  
“You taste so good, Vera.” Joan licked her again, one hand reaching for her baton. 

She raised it between them and gently stroked Vera's wet slit. Vera cried out, writhing and pressing her cunt against the firm instrument.   
“Tell me what you want, girl! Say it!”  
“That. In me. Now. Fill me, Joan, please!” Vera gasped. She could feel her hole twitching with anticipation; feel the wetness leaching from her. She didn't think she had EVER been more turned on than now. She curled her damp fist again, revelling in the thought of Joan pushing her cunt onto it.

Joan pressed the leather-clad baton into Vera's hungry cunt. Lowering her face again she licked over Vera's clit, eliciting groans of such lustful longing that Joan began to subconsciously grind her thighs together to trap and chafe her clit between still-swollen lips. Joan fucked Vera deliberately slowly, but firmly, watching her Deputy's response through lustful eyes, her own breath coming in short rasps through rapidly dilating nostrils. How she loved making her Deputy moan for her. The baton glistened with Vera's arousal each time it slid from her hole. 

Joan upped her pace to match Vera’s excitement, plunging the improvised cock into her as the Deputy unhooked her legs from Joan’s shoulders and braced her feet on the thin mattress, lifting her hips to meet her thrusts.   
“Fuck me Joan. Please don't stop.” 

Vera was almost crying, it was so good. A sheen of sweat covered her entire body as she pushed her cunt into Joan’s wet, pink mouth, urgent fingers pulling her own nipples in time with the cock’s rhythm until a shattering climax crashed over her. She collapsed panting onto the narrow cot, watching Joan lick her wetness from her lips through half-closed eyes. 

Joan let the baton fall and pulled Vera down from the damp plastic covered foam and into her lap where she knelt on the hard concrete floor, cupping her arse with one hand, the other roughly tangling in a now unkempt bun as she kissed her deeply. Vera clung to The Governor, pressing their breasts and foreheads together, feeling Joan’s steady heartbeat. They remained like that for a long moment, for once not needing to speak to confirm satisfaction or contentment. Vera buried her face in Joan’s neck, the heat and forceful presence of this enigmatic woman energising her. Slowly they disentangled themselves and began to dress.

“I hope you’ve got some antibacterial wipes for that baton, Joan” smirked Vera, laughing as Joan produced a small packet and proceeded to wipe it clean.   
“It’s important to….” began Joan.  
Vera rolled her eyes at the prospect of a lecture. “…be prepared? Were you actually a Girl Guide, Joan?” She chuckled as she imagined a knock-kneed Joan in the ill-fitting uniform.  
“Watch the sarcasm, Deputy,” she smacked Vera’s arse as she walked passed her into the corridor, “or you’ll be in trouble.”  
Vera smiled over her shoulder at the sexy, imposing woman leaning in the doorway, arms crossed, a smouldering look in her eyes. “Is that a promise, Joan?”


End file.
